Maledictionem Felicitas: Reverse
by Light Miu
Summary: Laki-laki, bisa hamil hanya karena sebuah ciuman? Tidak! Eren sungguh tidak percaya. Tapi jika itu karena kutukan Titan, Eren tak mau menyanggah. jadi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan adalah; bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Rivaille x Eren slight Jean x Eren RnR? Enjoy
"Eren!" mpunya nama merutuk. Kedua alis miliknya menyatu. Kenapa harus saat-saat seperti ini sih?

Eren tidak dalam _mood_ meladeni keusilan teman satu kelas ditahun pertamanya tersebut. Ia hampir mengambil langkah seribu ketika ia merasakan remasan di bahu kanannya.

"Eren, jangan pura-pura tak mendengar!" seru pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat dihadapannya. Memasang pose berpikir yang menyebalkan. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Jelas-jelas semuanya merupakan kesalahan. Sikap, sifat, keadaan, situasi dan waktu. Semuanya salah, sebuah kesalahan. Yah, Eren mau tak mau harus memakluminya. Bebal, Jean memang begitu orangnya.

"Eren, kau tak menjawabku?!" seru Jean dengan nada panik. "Eren, jangan bilang kau-"

"Tidak Jean, aku baik-baik saja!" potong Eren.

Jean tak serta merta percaya, ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku. Baik. Baik. Saja. Oke?" Eren mengulang dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

Jean memberikan jilatan intens dengan irisnya. Sasarannya? Seluruh bagian tubuh Eren. Membuat sang mpunya tidak nyaman.

"Jean, kau berlebihan."

"Tak peduli, aku kan khawatir padamu."

"Jika kau mempunyai waktu untuk mengkhawatirkanku, kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan pacarmu saja?"

"Pacarku?"

"Ya." dan berhenti menganggu Eren, itu menyebalkan

"Pacarku itu kan Kau!"

 _Shit!_

"Kau tidak melupakan bahwa pacarmu adalah aku kan?"

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Eren, sungguh. Jangan melupakan hal sesensitif ini. Aku memang pria sejati, tapi aku juga laki-laki."

Ya, kau laki-laki gila!

"Baik, kali ini ku maafkan."

SIAPA YANG MINTA MAAF PADAMU, MUKA KUDA?

"Aku mengerti. Jangan minta maaf lagi Eren." Jean menyentuh helaian berwarna kayu manis miliknya. Eren memejamkan matanya. Tidak, jangan salah paham. Ini bukan karena Eren menikmati belaian lembut dari Jean. Ini usaha Eren menurunkan emosinya. Membuka kelopak matanya, senyuman lembut Jean menyambutnya.

 _Shit!_

"Yang terpenting, kau harus selalu ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tak mungkin aku marah padamu."

 _SHIT!_

Pada akhirnya Eren benar-benar mengambil langkah seribu. Emosinya meluap, dan itu tak pernah berakhir baik.

Miu

Present

A Riva x Ere Fanfiction

MALEDICTIONEM FELICITAS : REVERSE

ATTACK ON TITAN © ISAYAMA HAJIME

Part 01

Enjoy~

Kenyataan tak selalu sesuai dengan harapan. Eren memberikan seribu persetujuan untuk kalimat tersebut. Bahkan jika ia bisa ia ingin menambahkan kalimat seperti; pikiran tak sejalan dengan hati, atau ucapan tak sesuai hati, atau bahkan pikiran tak sesuai ucapan.

Hah, sial bagi Eren. Berlari tak membantunya sama sekali. Jean, membuatnya emosi. Tambahkan mulut sialannya juga sebagai penyebab emosinya, walau tentu Jean biang kerok utamanya.

Untung bagi Eren. Karena saat ini merupakan jam istirahat, jadi tak perlu mengkhawatirkan cara menghadapi kemarahan Carla karena ia bolos lagi.

Ah, memikirkan hal baik nyatanya tak bisa membuat emosi Eren mereda. Eren mungkin butuh sesuatu yang bisa menurunkan emosinya. Ia mengedarkan irisnya, dan dalam rentang dua detik ia menemukannya.

Mesin penjual minuman.

Tak butuh puluhan detik untuk sampai didepan mesin tersenbut. Namun ia tak bisa segera mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Seseorang, berambut hitam, memasukkan koin ke dalam slot dan bukannya memilih segera miuman yang diinginkannya. Orang itu justru memilih diam. Dan ini sama menyebalkannya dengan apa yang dilakukan Jean karena kutukan yang menimpanya.

Ya, kutukan. Di Shina ini, kutukan bukan hal yang aneh. Banyak orang yang mendapatkan kutukan Titan. Konon, Titan yang eksis beribu tahun lalu itu merupakan hasil perbuatan manusia, namun karena tak sesuai dengan harapan pembuatnya Titan-Titan diburu dan dibunuh hingga mereka punah. Titan pertama yang diciptakan menjadi Titan yang terakhir bertahan hidup. Titan itu memberi kutukan dengan murah hati. Dan sial bagi Eren, ia adalah salah satu yang mendapat kemurah-hatian Titan.

Kutukan yang didapatkannya cukup menyebalkan karena menyebabkan Eren berubah menjadi orang yang munafik. Setiap hal yang ada dalam pikirannya saat emosi menguasainya akan berbalik, sungguh-sungguh berbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan dan diucapkannya.

Dan itulah sebabnya, Eren berusaha keras untuk menahan pikiran bahwa ia ingin sekali mencium bokong pemuda dihadapannya dengan sol sepatunya, sekencang-kencangnya.

Dan saat memikirkan hal itu, hal yang terjadi adalah. Eren benar-benar mencium pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Bukan dibokongnya, dan bukan dengan sol sepatunya. Eren tak menyadari kapan ia membuat tubuh pemuda itu berbalik walau ia paham kutukan yang dideranya membuatnya benar-benar mencium si rambut hitam.

Tepat dibibirnya, dan dengan bibirnya.

Eren tak bisa mengeluh lagi, Eren tak mau membuang waktunya untuk merutuk. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan komsekuensi yang akan didapatkannya.

"Bocah!" suara itu pelan, tapi Eren mampu menangkapnya. Ini membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau menciumku?" pertanyaan bodoh sebagai tambahan.

Eren mengerutkan alisnya sebagai pelampiasan kebingungan. Si rambut hitam menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh dengan wajah datar. Dan itu aneh sekali.

"Ya, maafk-"

"Meminta maaf setelah mencium orang asing?" si rambut hitam mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"I-itu kan hanya sebuah ciuman."

Tatapan datar Eren dapatkan sebagai balasan. Eren berpikir keras agar insiden beberapa detik lalu tak banyak mempengaruhi kehidupannya. Tidak, jangan lagi. Jean saja cukup untuk membuat emosinya naik setiap waktu.

"Kau," Eren memberanikan diri. "Jangan katakan bahwa ciuman tadi berarti bagimu."

Sebenarnya kalimat yang ia lontarkan bertujuan untuk mengejek pemuda wajah datar dihadapannya, sebagai usaha agar masalahnya tak meluber. Cara ini sangat manjur, dan Eren sering mempraktikkannya pada Jean, sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Eren terlambat menyadari bahwa Jean dan pemuda dihadapannya ini lain kasus.

Lagi-lagi yang didapat Eren adalah sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Itu ciuman pertamamu?" Eren kaget, "Payah sekali. Memangnya berapa usiamu?"

"Lima belas." itu dua tahun dibawah Eren. Eren mencoba mengingat kapan ciuman pertamanya terjadi. Itu beberapa bulan yang lalu dan, Jean sialan! "Dan buruk bagimu, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Bertanggung jawab?" Eren mengerutkan dahi beberapa detik sebelum mulai terkekeh atas pemikiran gila yang baru melintas diotaknya. "Bertanggung jawab kau bilang? Terdengar seperti aku baru saja menghamilimu." Eren kembali terkekeh setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lelucon ini membuat emosinya menguap seketika. Ia bahkan mulai tertawa hingga air mata menggenang disudut matanya.

"Tepat sekali." Eren menganga.

"Te-tepat?"

"Tak kusangka otakmu bisa berpikir cerdas. Padahal wajahmu terlihat bodoh sekali."

"Heh, kau tidak sopan sekali. Aku lebih tua darimu, sopanlah sedikit." Eren mengerutkan bibirnya untuk sejenak.

Si 'pemuda' mendecih, "hoo, kau merasa superior hanya karena usia?"

"Itu wajar saja! Yang muda harus menghormati yang tua. Pelajari etika dengan benar, nak." ujar Eren sok dewasa.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Err~ tapi, ka-kau sungguh hamil?" Eren memastikan sekali lagi. Pengakuan pemuda itu sangat tidak masuk akal, dan Eren akan mendebatnya habis-habisan. Tapi,

"Kutukan Titan, kau tahu?" Eren mingkem, ia tak bisa menyanggah lagi. Bagaimana mungkin menyangkal sesuatu yang ia alami sendiri? Semustahil apapun itu. "Kutahan diriku untuk berciuman meski setengah mati menginginkannya. Semua karena kutukan sialan ini. Dan tanpa sebab kau menciumku, dengan ini kau resmi meminta bagian dari kutukanku." 'pemuda' itu menyelipkan kertas kaku disela jemari Eren. "Kau bertanggung jawab atas hidupku, mulai besok." Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang didengar Eren.

Dengan ini, Eren memastikan masa depannya akan sesuram langit dimalam badai. Jean membuatnya terperosok, bangkit dan mencari tempat sembunyi yang aman, namun yang didapatkannya adalah lubang lain yang entah dimana dasarnya.

Eren melirik kartu nama yang terselip diantara jari tengah dan jari telunjukknya.

Rivaille

REC:ON Tower No 107

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Eren calon pria sejati, ia akan bertanggung jawab. Walau semua ini akan membuat hidupnya hancur.

Sehancur-hancurnya.

Argh.


End file.
